


Draw your ship

by Psaack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Drawing, F/M, I Ship It, Multi, Other, Painting, SSHG - Freeform, Scars, Severus Snape - Freeform, Shipping, Snager, Tattoos, Vampire Severus Snape, draw, hermione granger - Freeform, paintings, severus x hermione - Freeform, sevmione - Freeform, snamione, snanger, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psaack/pseuds/Psaack
Summary: Just a bunch of fanarts I've been doing lately. Additional tags may come later. There are not only ships, but everything I draw since I started and you can see my evolution. Feel free to share the work and following.





	Draw your ship

1 - [Dancing at night.](https://www.deviantart.com/psaack/art/Dance-744205178) SS/ HG

2 - [Good night](https://www.deviantart.com/psaack/art/Good-night-773712253). SS/HG

3 - [Mine](https://www.deviantart.com/psaack/art/Mine-773712423). ( Explicit ! ) SS/HG

4 - [Growing Old](https://www.deviantart.com/psaack/art/Growing-old-773783674). SS/HG

5 - [Ice and Fiendfyre](https://www.deviantart.com/psaack/art/Ice-and-Fiendfyre-773943986). ( Inspired by Emmaficready's fic : [Not The Same Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491008/chapters/33475848)) SS/HG wolves Patronuses

6 - [Kiss. ](https://www.deviantart.com/psaack/art/Kiss-774662199) SS/HG 

7 - [Good Night II](https://www.deviantart.com/psaack/art/Good-night-740835267). ( Explicit ) SS/HG

8 - [Stay](https://www.deviantart.com/psaack/art/Good-night-740835267). SS/HG

9 -[ Love](https://www.deviantart.com/psaack/art/Love-715152132). Lucius/Narcissa

10 - [Come to me. ](https://www.deviantart.com/psaack/art/Come-to-me-715406606) ( Bit of nude. ) Severus

12 - [Treasure](https://www.deviantart.com/psaack/art/Treasure-II-737195635). ( Vampire theme) SS/HG

13 - [Trick or treat](https://www.deviantart.com/psaack/art/Trick-or-treat-740163739). Bellatrix

14 - [Tattoos and Scars I](https://www.deviantart.com/psaack/art/Tattoos-and-Scars-Sirius-750812419). - Sirius

15 - [Tattoos and Scars II ](https://www.deviantart.com/psaack/art/Tattoos-and-Scars-Hermione-750812571).- Hermione

16 - [Tattoos and Scars III](https://www.deviantart.com/psaack/art/Tattoos-and-Scars-Severus-750812737). - Severus

17 -[ Mine II](https://www.deviantart.com/psaack/art/Mine-II-774745882). SS/HG

18 - [In darkest night.](https://www.deviantart.com/psaack/art/In-darkest-night-774769964?ga_submit_new=10%3A1543611805) SS/HG

19 - [In darkest night II.](https://www.deviantart.com/psaack/art/In-darkest-night-II-774876933?ga_submit_new=10%3A1543678772) SS/HG


End file.
